Halloween Romance
by xxxawkwardsilencexxx
Summary: Zexion has had a crush on Riku for a while now. What happens when one day he decides to friend request him and Riku asks him out on his favorite holiday ever! Finally COMPLETE enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone. I'm back to write my second story. I've noticed that there has been many people who like Black Roses and Calla Lillies, so I thought 'Hey why not write another story?' LOL So here I am writing one. This will possibly be a one-shot. If its loved enough maybe Ill right a few more chapters. And yeah I'm using my Riku as the seme in this pairing.

Riku: Your what? *Gives shocked face.*

Me: Well I do think you are super attractive, but me and other readers have fantasies that must be fulfilled. You and Zexion will be the pairing for this story.

Zexion: Did some one call me?

Riku: No, but guess what Maddy is doing.

Zexion: *sighs* I'm afraid to ask…

Sephiroth: There you are god Zexy I've been looking everywhere for you. *leaves with Zexion*

Me: Its just a story, ok? I'm not seriously suggesting you and Zexion be together forever, although I admit it would be freaking amazing.

Riku: Fine, what ever…*evil grin*…you owe me though.

Me: Hahaha ok fine we'll discuss my payment later. If you don't want to see me writing this go find something to do.

Riku: I shall, get me when you done. *leaves room*

Me: Ok I don't own KH if I did that would be awesomeness, but sadly I don't. I don't own anything involving it either, well besides this story. And I will not make a profit from it. Ok story time.

Halloween Romance

Riku Young lived in a rather decent sized city. He went to high school and was now in his senior year. He has a few friends, but he sometimes prefers to stay by himself. He is currently single and is in desperate need of some kind of infatuating attention. He knows he is outgoing when he wants to be and he knows that there are many ways to find people like him that are near or far. He prefers near though…most people do I suppose. I noticed him when I was first starting my junior year and it was lunch. He was sitting on the opposite side and end of the table I was sitting at. And I couldn't help but notice his sleek silver hair. After school that day I decided to ask what his full name was from some people and look him up on Facebook. I sent him a friend request and that was that.

School was the same as usual, nagging teachers, preppy cheerleading announcements that I would have really preferred not to listen to, and so forth of a boring high school day. Until once again, lunch arrived. I looked over toward where Riku had been sitting and noticed he wasn't there. I looked at the empty table in front of me and then back to the same spot. I was rather confused at where he was since he sits there everyday. I looked around the cafeteria and spotted him at the opposite side of the room, that definitely struck a cord in me. 'Oh god I don't think he knows me. He might be uninterested in my request from the other day…' and so on went my rant about not being accepted by him until he looked my way. I turned as soon as he saw me and turned a rather deep red or so I thought I couldn't know I wasn't looking in a mirror. I looked back and he was still looking at me, with this confused, lonely, wanting look on his face. Obviously there was something wrong with what I did cause I knew, his beautiful ocean blue eyes were staring straight at me.

As the hours slowly passed I could barely keep my head straight in class. This was uncommon for me and so the teacher kept asking if I was alright, "Yes, I'm fine. Please continue with the lesson." The truth was I wasn't fine. My thoughts were overwhelmed with ongoing wonder. I just couldn't help, but drift as I looked out the window and hope he was ok with me.

After school, as usual I went to the library in town. It was magnificent. So beautifully built and full of books that just swept me away, but sadly I wasn't here to read a timeless keepsake. I was there for business, well not really business, business. I decided I was going to use the library for internet action. And no not for school actions, but face book. I needed to see if he accepted my request and or sent me a message. It was agonizing just waiting for my computer to load the web page, I nearly threw the bloody machine across the room I was so impatient. "Finely," I whispered. There was two new notifications on my home page and I about died of happiness as I saw he accepted my request and sent me a message.

I clicked on the message and waited for it to open.

'Hello, Zexion. Yes, I know your name. I've known about you for a little while now, but don't have the courage to ask you to hang out or anything. Yeah I know I'm a big chicken. Any ways, I was wondering…well if maybe you would like to meet me tomorrow. You know since its Saturday and all, maybe we could hang out. If that's ok with you? Ill be at the old park on 6th St. I know you know where it is, I've picked that place since I see you there a lot. Ill be there around four, hope to see you then.

Riku.'

"Oh my god…," I said to myself, "He wants to meet me somewhere, and not just anywhere, but my favorite place in this slow little town. What should I reply?" I thought about it as I read his message another three times. Then finely replied, read it a few times and hit send. "Ok, well it might take a while for him to get that so I guess Ill head home and make me some Ramón and wait."

I wok up unusually early, Id say perhaps to early since I was so excited about the events that would unravel throughout the day. It was 10:00 am and I was already forming a tornado in my closet to find something nice to wear. 'Well, it is fall,' I thought to myself, 'oh how I love this season.' I picked out some black skinny jeans and an Alesana t-shirt.

I set them on the bed and went into my shower.

Two hours later after getting ready, 'God, really? Its only 12:30, shit. What to do, what to do.' I decided Id watch a movie that was considerably long. After a few hours it was finally time to head out. I went to my room and grabbed a hoody from my closet and walked out the door after telling my mom Id be out for a bit.

I was entering the old park gates and thinking about what we were going to do and what not. While I noticed why I loved this park so much. There were old maple trees and weeping willows all around and the playground for the little ones was one of those dark old Victorian sets. The beauty of this place just absolutely swept me away, that's one of the reasons I loved spending countless hours here. The other reason is that it was next to one of the most old and beautiful cemetery you would have ever laid your eyes on. I know that sounds rather dark and depressing that I hang around old parks and cemeteries', but I don't really care. It fits my personality and barely anyone hangs around there, so I have a sort of sanctuary, I guess, to contemplate my thoughts.

Half way to the playground I spotted a glimpse of silver among a few of the trees. As I headed toward it a light breeze rustled around some leaves and I got a chill as I saw it make the swings swing. 'Oh how I love this season,' I thought. I walked over to the trees and found Riku sitting under one of the willows. He appeared to have something delicate in his hand that he would not set down, for he was afraid the wind would have blown it away into oblivion. "Hello, Riku. How are you?" was all I could think of to say when I made my way there and was standing in front of him.

He just looked at me with I light smile as to tell me to sit, so I sat on the little bench under the tree with him. "I'm good. I'm so happy that you could make it. I was getting worried that you wouldn't show," he said obvious that he wanted to see me. Which in turn made me delighted that so far I wasn't being rejected, but accepted. "Well it was my pleasure," I stated back with a light smile, "What is that you have, might I ask?" He looked at me confused and then realized he was holding something out of my sight. This made me giggle, for he was to lost to realize his own intensions. "Oh yeah, this…well I wanted to give this to you. You see my sister has a garden and she plants the most wonderful roses, and well I've known about you for a while and kind of was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me?" from the way he was talking you could tell he's been working up the courage to do this a long time. I looked at the little white rose he held in front of my face and had to agree his sister knew how to care for flowers. "Yes," was all I had to say. I would have said more, but knowing of this new found relationship had me in hazy overflowing thoughts.

"Oh thank god! I was so scared you were going to say no just by how long you took to answer," he said. It was cute how nervous he looked. "Well to be honest," I stated, "lets just say I've been watching you from a far as well." With this he lit up and gave me a rather big hug, which I liked, but wasn't very used to. I ended up tensing, but gave him a hug back. "Then since we are together, I have another question for you. Would you like to come over to my place and watch some horror movies with me, seeing as it will be Halloween next weekend I thought that would be something you would like to do?" I thought about his question for a moment and decided I would love to seeing as I love horror flicks and All Hallows Eve is my favorite holiday. "Sure, that sounds like a plan. You picked a good day to ask me to do that with you too," I answered cheerfully. "Really, why is that?," he asked with a smile on his face. Man I love the way his eyes look when he smiles. "That is my favorite holiday." "Well then I'm going to have to make it extra special, but I'm not going to tell you. it's a secret," he laughed as he got up and started walking toward the swings.

I watched him as he sat on them and then motioned for me to do the same. I did so. I stood up and started walking to the swing next to him, and just before a was going to sit down he took my wrist and looked at me. Then he pointed to his lap. Oh this made me smile and laugh. "You want me to sit on your lap?" He just looked at me and pouted while he nodded. I complied to his request and nestled onto his lap. He held my waist while I held the swing's chains so we wouldn't fall into the dew covered grass. "So, you have a secret and don't want to share it, not even with me?" I said as I looked at the ground and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Yes, indeed I do. You cant know though because it's a secret for you," he laughed. "Ok, Ill wait for the weekend, but I must tell you. That task is going to be much more complicated to accomplish than you think."

With that said we got up and started to walk out of the park. We talked for hours as we walked around town looking at shops and laughing at random things. Then he grabbed my hand halfway to my house. I looked at him as we walked in silence. "I'm sorry is it uncomfortable for you?" he said with a little sadness as he began to pull away before he realized I was still holding his. "No, I like it," with that he smiled on until we reached my house. We stood at the driveway and he stood in front of me so we were facing each other. "So, I had a fun time, how about you?" he asked. "Yes, I liked it a lot. You know its only Saturday, if you want you can come in and hang out for a bit," was my reply. "I would so love to do that, but I already told my mom I would be home for dinner." "Ok, well then what about tomorrow?" I asked a little disappointed, but not enough to show it. "Maybe, I have to run errands and do chores, but maybe I could pick you up for lunch?" "Yeah, that would be good," I said with a smile as we exchanged phone numbers. Then he looked at me and well I just couldn't help to look back and he kissed me. And of course my guard went up a little, but soon I kissed back and latched on to his neck in turn he latched on to my waist. We kissed like that for about a minute and a half till we ran out of air. 'Damn need of oxygen,' I thought. He said by and headed home as I went inside.

"How was your date?" my mom spastically giggled as she got up from the back of the couch and it was clearly obvious she was watching us from the front window. I'm so lucky to have a parent that wont yell at me for being gay, god that just helps so much. "It was good, and I thought I told you not to spy on me when I'm out with people? What happened to that promise?" I looked at her while sliding my jacket off and tossing it on the couch. "I'm sorry, your just so cute. And when ever I see you happy with other people it makes me all happy! So, what's his name, is he nice?" And this would be my mother for you, loving, but nosey. "His name is Riku and yes, mom, he is very kind," I answered as we walked into the kitchen so I could grab a soda. "Is he from your school, he doesn't do anything bad like drugs or anything right?" "Yes he goes to my school. No he doesn't, he's smart and knows what that stuff can do to you," I love my mom. Honestly I do, but sometimes this gets tiring. "Ok, one more question. How old is he?" this I hoped to god she wouldn't get mad at me for. I don't think she would seeing as he's only a year older than me. "He's a senior," I stated. "Really? Oh my god! My baby is growing up so fast!" and now come the water works of joy and what ever else. Every time I meet someone she gets all emotional. "This is so wonderful, I know its only the third person you dated, but maybe this one will be the one!" This is the other reason I dislike sharing my dating life with my mother. She always reminds me of the other two guys I dated.

These guys were kind of friends and I didn't really know them. They turned out to be on the abusive side. The first one used me and yelled and sometimes would hit me, he ended up getting sued by me and my mom. Thank god. The second one was only emotional abuse, but I was afraid it would escalate to physical so I broke it off. "Right, well mom I'm off to bed. Goodnight," I said as I headed up the stairs to my room. "Goodnight, sweet dreams," was all I heard as I closed the door. I kicked my shoes off put some pjs on and went to bed thinking of tomorrow and the fallowing weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last weeks lunch with Riku was great. We walked from my house a few streets over to a little Italian restaurant. We talked about what we liked to do and about life for a couple of ours when it was time to head home. We walked to my house and he gave me a chaste kiss before saying goodbye and walking home. I smiled and went in the house. Thankfully my mom wasn't home to spy on me, something about big Halloween shopping spree. I didn't pay attention though, I'm not very interested in her shopping schemes.

Now it is Friday and I'm waiting for the bell to ring and signify lunch has started. I was more calm about seeing Riku this weekend so I could concentrate to my studies which in turn made my teachers stop worrying. I walked to my usual spot and like always with no food. Occasionally something to drink, but I prefer no middle of the day meal. I was surprised to find Riku sitting across from my spot smiling and waiting for me. "Hello, beautiful. How has your week been?" he said. This would be the first time he's sat with me at school. I was so happy I could die. "Thank you. My week was fine. What are you doing here?" I know this was a stupid question to ask, but it slipped. "What I cant sit and eat lunch with my boyfriend?" he had a gorgeous grin on his face that asked to be kissed, so I did. At first he was surprised since we hadn't kissed since Sunday, but that didn't matter. We kept on until one of his friends sitting a few seats down punched him playfully, "Get a room." Riku of course had to respond in an embarrassing reply, "Hhmmm, maybe we should. How about after school?" He looked at me with a childish grin.

Honestly I felt my heart skip and almost was to shocked to tell if I was feeling horror or excitement. He saw I was feeling awkward and changed to a playful and serious look, " You know I'm just kidding. I know it would be to early and we're in school and all" I gave him a look of light relief and disappointment. Thankfully he didn't notice the disappointment. I mean I really want to be with him in that way, but my past was holding me back. 'I'm just going to have to wait and see how this plays out,' I told myself.

After school my mom picked me up and of course she noticed I was with Riku while waiting for her. I saw her park and wait for me, so I gave Riku a kiss and said see you tomorrow. "Of course you will," he smiled gave me a hug and waved as I walked to her car. "He's even hotter in the daylight!" my mother squealed. I knew this would be our subject of conversation until we got home. "Mom, will you please stop it?" she looked at me knowing she had embarrassed me even though no one else was around, "But, its just so cute. Your getting back up and trying again. It makes me so happy!" she looked at me with an apologetic look which I know want very meaningful since she was still smiling the way she does when she wants to talk to me about stuff like this. "I'm happy it makes you happy, but please stop smothering it. Also I was wondering if we had anything planed tomorrow?" she kept her eyes on the road ahead and showed a kind of searching expression as she thought about my question. "No, I don't think so. Why are you going to go see Riku?" she looked at me all excited and hopeful. "Yes, so can I?"-"Ok, but on one condition." she said. I was scared when she told me about doing things under her rules. She is just a really odd person.

"Ok, what is the condition?" she could see that I was preparing myself for what ever odd things she had to say. I know she was giggling at that too. "I want to meet him, and since I have a feeling your going to call me when your gone and ask if you can spend the night, I want you to use protection." after she declared this I gave a horrified shocked face at her. She looked at me and then decided yeah she probably shouldn't have said that, oh well better now than never. "Mom, really? You really just asked me that? REALLY?"-"Well, I just had to make sure. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." At that we drove in silence. We got home and the afternoon didn't last that long. I ate, did some homework and went to bed thinking of Riku.

***Ok, yes I know this chapter is really short and not that entertaining, but I just needed to put in a filler until I figured out my next chapter. I didn't want to leave any of you hanging because of my writers' block so I wrote this.**

**Reviews are appreciated and rewarded with cookies. I love you all and please keep reading. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'_Riku, what are you doing?' I was witting on the floor with him in his room, and we were watching a __Saw__ movie. Half way through I had leaned my head on his shoulder and then I felt his hand. He had one arm wrapped over my shoulders, but the other hand was messing with my shirt. All of a sudden I was flat on the floor and Riku had pinned my arms above me. 'Riikkkuuuu…' I moaned as I felt his lips assault my neck with butterfly kisses and nips and occasional tongue. 'hhmmm,' he hummed as is hand went up my shirt and started rubbing one of my nipples…_and then I heard beeping. _I fluttered my eyes closed has he started to take my shi…_'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

I opened my eyes to my pitch black room, rolled over to find my alarm clock was set to 9:00am! I sat there and looked shocked. 'Why the hell was that set to 9? I don't remember turning it on,' I turned the alarm off and went to take my blanket off when I felt the sting of my hand on a little problem in my pants. I looked down and cursed myself for having wet dream about him before I was going to his house. Then all of a sudden my mother burst into the room and I only had so much of a second to cover myself with a blanket.

"Oh good! Your up, Happy Halloween!" she seemed rather ecstatic and then I realized, 'My damn mom is the one who set the alarm!' She walked over to the wall and flipped the switch, and then my eyes were filled with blinding light and I hid under the covers.

"Oh no you don't," she walked over and pulled the blanket of my face. "I would rather not get up quite yet, maybe in a few hours?" I looked at her pleadingly. She smiled, it was one of those smiles that told me she had something planned and only planned on telling me when she was damn ready to. "I need you to help me clean the house before 11:30," she beamed down at me as if her face would automatically help her.

I looked at her tiredly, "What for, isn't it in mid-condition?" As you could see, I am not much of cleaner. "Well, I went in your contacts and told Riku that it was your mom and invited him over for lunch," you could tell she knew I was pissed, but she didn't care she sat there and giggled while walking back to my door. I was about to protest at what she had done, but she turned around apologized and then asked me to get up and get ready as she left the room. I sighed took my blankets off and realized I still had that problem in my pants. I got up and took a shower, then met my mom downstairs to help mom clean.

It was 11:25 and I was now sitting in my room talking to my friend Axel on face book. Apparently he had finally asked our friend Roxas out. I was happy for him, he's been telling me since last summer that he wanted to be with Roxas and I find it entertaining that Roxas told me the same thing a week later. Then I heard a car from outside the house pull up. A few minutes later my mom called me down stairs.

**IM SORRY! OMG I am so sorry you guys. I havent updated in a long time. And I know this chapter is very short, but Im having issues, so please bare with me. I hope the first paragraph helps with makeup for my slowness. R&R and you'll get cookies**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked out of my room and into the hall. I saw my mom walked past the entryway downstairs and my beloved Riku fallow her. I assumed they were either headed to the living room or our back porch. I smiled as I almost ran down the stairs. Which was probably a bad idea. Just as I was about to reach the last few step I tripped and came tumbling into Riku and onto the floor. You good hear my mother giggling to herself on the other side of the room. "Oh my god, Riku! I'm so sorry," I got up and pulled him to his feet and told him to turn around so I could make sure he didn't hit his head to hard.

"No, its ok. I don't think I've been severely injured," he lightly smiled and started rubbing the back of his head. I looked at him with worry probably scribbled all over my face. "But you just hit your head on the hard wood floor!," I tried to inspect him again before my mom walked over and help dishevel the dizzy Riku. "Zexion, honey he's fine. There's no blood or broken bones. The worst thing that could happen is him falling asleep with a concussion," she smiled and walked over to the kitchen most likely to get some ice for my poor Riku's head. I walked Riku to our couch and sat him down. Once I knew he was comfortable I sat next to him and held his hand, squeezing it lightly as if to ask again if he was ok.

He returned the gesture and then smiled up to my mom as she handed him some ice in a zip lock baggy. "I'm sure I'm not going to be sleeping until tomorrow, so no need to be so worried, Zex." I blushed as Riku called me by a new pet name and put the ice on his now probably bruised head. "What I want to know is why the hell were you running down the stairs in the first place?" You could tell my mom was genuinely worried about what I did about ten minutes ago. She knows I get excited, but I have never ran down the stairs knowing about my clumsiness. "I was…just…so happy, yeah I was happy that Riku was here," I blushed and moved my gaze from them to the floor.

"Well, lunch is almost ready," my mom said breaking the few seconds of awkward silence in the room, "Riku, would you mind coming into the kitchen and helping me?" I lifted my gaze to look at her questioningly. She gave me one of those, 'I'm going to have a talk that you don't need to be concerned with until later,' looks before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. I looked over to Riku and he smiled as he got up slowly, afraid of hurting his head by moving to fast. "I'm sure it will be fine," he said giving me a smile and kissing my forehead before making his way toward the kitchen with my mom. I loved it when he smiled like that. If always made me feel like I made him happy. But, I was still concerned with my mother and her keeping me in the dark.

Riku's POV

After I left my little Zexion on the couch I walked into the kitchen and greeted his mother with a smile as she took what looked to be pork out of the oven. She set it on the cooling rack above the stove closed the stove and returned her gaze to me. "You aren't going to be a problem are you?" her face was stern looking, but looking in her eyes you could tell she only had concern for her son's safety. I hadn't a clue why she looked that way though. "I'm sorry, but I'm not quite understanding your question," I gave her a confused and hopefully a trusting look. Her eyes softened and she gave me a light smile before she turned and started to open the fridge and pull a salad out. "How many relationships have you been in, Riku?" she looked at me, seriousness filling her face as she looked back to the silverware drawer and started to pull forks out.

"I haven't had many, why?" I watched as she pulled the bread out of the cupboard and started to get plates. I don't know if she heard what I did, but I heard someone walking to the entrance of where the kitchen was. And I knew, Zexion was on the outside of the doorway listening in to us. "Zexion, is my only son, and I haven't willed up my courage to find another man after his father left us," she talked about his father with complete hatred. I could understand how she felt, my father killed himself after he claimed my mother a whore and me not his son because I told him I was gay.

"I understand, you guys feel hurt and you don't want Zexion to be abandoned anymore, right?" I looked at her with a face that I hope showed her that I wouldn't do that to him. She continued preparing the lunch and I could hear Zexion shifting to lean on the wall.

"Its not that I don't trust you," she continued, "Its just that before his father left…he had two previous relationships that weren't at all what he deserved." I looked down and thought about what she told me. I realized why every time I saw Zexion and he didn't notice me he was always alone and sad looking. I looked up at her and gave her a warm smile as to assure her I knew what she meant and I wasn't going to hurt him, at least not on purpose.

Zexion's POV

'Shit, why would she be telling him about my personal problems," I hurriedly walked back to the living room and sat in my spot trying not to look like I knew at all what we were talking about. I looked over to the entryway as Riku walked in. He motioned me to fallow him onto our back patio. "I know you heard us…," he looked at me with sadness and understanding in his eyes. I looked at him and slowly nodded to him. "I hope you know she didn't tell me everything. Just that you have had bad relationships and didn't want it to happen again." I looked at him, smiled lightly and gave him a hug. "Thank you for not persisting me to tell you what happened."-"Of course, its not my business. You can tell me on your own time. Just remember…Ill always be here if you need to talk," Riku had a smile on and looked over to the sliding door as my mom came out with food. She sat it down on the table and we enjoyed the meal as we shared stories about her work and our school.

"All right you two," my mom gave us each a hug before escorting us to the door, "have fun. And Zexion, remember what I told you in the car yesterday." I looked at her wide eyed and turning a light shade of pink as I remembered what she asked of me when she picked me up from school yesterday. I quietly nodded as Riku gave each of a us a confused look then shrugged and waved to my mom as she shut the door and we went toward his car. "I assumed we were walking?" I looked at Riku confused. He smiled and opened the door for me and then walked around and got into the drivers seat. "Well, your house is a bit farther away from mine, and I didn't want to make you walk there," I smiled at him and put my seatbelt on and he did the same. He started the car and we headed toward the other side of town.

As we pulled into the parking lot of a rather nicely decorated apartment complex I took my seatbelt off and opened the door after he parked and turned the car off. I walked around the front of the car and looked at the afternoon sun starting to set and become and evening sun. Riku shut his door and went over to the trunk and unlocked it pulled out a plastic bag that appeared to be from our towns movie store. "What's that?" asking as I tried to sneak a peek into the bag. "You'll see in a when we get inside, until then why don't you grab the other bag your mom grabbed for you?" I nodded grabbed the bag and closed the trunk so he could relock it.

**HI! Look I updated a longer chapter for you guys! Please be happy and keep reading, its probably going to get spicy in the next chapter XD R&R please, you'll get COOKIES!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally at the door of Riku's apartment I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He unlocked the door turned toward me and smiled, I returned the gesture as he turned back around and opened the door and walked in. I fallowed, the inside of his home wasn't all that bad. It wasn't to small or to big, it seemed just right. It gave off the same vibes as Riku. Calm, quiet, loving, you could tell he put effort into the place he inhabited. "Well, this is it," he smiled as he relocked his door and headed to his living room. He sat the bag he had on the floor and sat on the floor next to it. I looked at him and wondered what he was doing. Then I saw him start pulling movies out and staking them neatly on one of the shelves that helped hold his TV up.

"Can I look now?" I questioned and looked down at him waiting for an answer. He looked up at me smiled and shook his head, "There is more than just movies in the bag, Zexy," he giggled and went back to straightening the movies as I blushed at the name. I simply nodded to myself as if reassuring that he would show me later as I made my way to his couch and plopped down. Everything smelt like him, the furniture the air, it just made me smile to myself. "What are you grinning at?" he asked as he sat next to me and stared with his own light smile on his face. I looked at him and blushed, not realizing he saw me smiling at him a few minutes before. I felt like he could read my thoughts. "Nothing in particular," I lightened my smile a bit.

He stood up and gestured toward his little kitchen, "Want anything to drink?" He started to walk in and open the fridge, I fallowed gingerly and sat at the bar. "Well, what do you have to offer?" I inquired to him that to me sounded a bit like a purr. And I was surprised by my sudden urge to flirt with him. I mean I know he was my boyfriend so I'm sure it wouldn't bother him, but I was usually never like this. He looked at me with a wicked grin, he most likely caught on that I wasn't intentionally flirting with him. "Well," he turned and acted as if he didn't notice my embarrassment, "I have: water, tea, and soda. Which would you like?" he looked at me and winked seeing I was still blushing and thinking about a few minutes ago.

I thought about the selections. "Well what kind of soda do you have?" He peered back into the fridge, "Dr. Pepper and Root Beer." He turned back around and noticed I was in deep thought about choosing which one to pick. 'Hahahaha,' I looked at him as he laughed half heartedly. "What's so funny?" I asked and looked at my clothes and touched up my face and hair thinking there was something on me. "You," he laughed as he spoke, "are you really having that hard of a time deciding which soda you want?" I gave him a glare. It wasn't my fault at all I really liked both of those sodas. They are my two most favorite. "Ill just have tea," deciding on that quieted down Riku's laughter as he nodded and pulled two glasses out from the cupboard next to him.

After he had made the drinks we were nestled back on his couch talking about actors we liked. He had apparently rented and bought a wide variety of horror movies for us to watch. I'm guessing he didn't know I'm not to picky on horror movies seeing as they are my favorite genre of movie. "Well, as you can see," he said pointing over to the shelf staked with movies, "I got a nice section for you to pick from." He smiled at his work and then faced me again. I nodded noticing the collection. He kissed my cheek and stood up from the couch. "All right, How about you browse over the movies and try to pick one you might have not seen. While I go and try to find my phone book," he said and started down the hall. "Riku," I called his name lightly. He returned from the hallway and looked at me. "Why do you need a phone book?" I looked at him as he smiled again. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you that I'm ordering pizza for dinner," he replied and kissed my forehead as I nodded and he returned on his hunt for the phone book.

'He's been gone for a few minutes,' I thought to myself, 'I suppose Ill go pick out a movie. I stood from the couch and made my way to the shelf. Not feeling like sitting down to pick a movie I stood there bent over reading over the tittles. I hadn't noticed Riku walk back in from the hallway, until I felt a rather large book smack my ass. I stood up straight and turned around with a deep blush on my face as I looked at the giggling Riku. I just about slapped my face with my hands as I tried to cover my blush. "Meeuuu," I muffled his name through my hands wide eyed. He smiled lightly, "I'm sorry, Zexion," he looked at me apologetically, "I couldn't resist it, you didn't see me and you were…" He obviously couldn't finish his sentence without laughing.

He looked at me and took my hands off my face, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that," he looked at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him, and he looked at me confused. And then I gave him a chaste kiss. He seemed surprised, probably thought I was mad at him. But then he returned the kiss. I have no clue when but this turned out to be a full blown make out session. My arms were around his neck and his around my waist, but then he broke it off. And I sighed and looked at him sadly. I thought he wasn't liking how this was going.

"Don't give me that look," he smiled lightly and gave me a hug. "I really like you, but I believe the doorbell just rang about five times," I smiled and nodded as I plopped on the couch while he answered the door. A few minutes later and the door was closed and he was in the kitchen with a box of pizza while getting some plates. I got up and was half way to the kitchen when he turned around and pointed back at the couch. "Go sit your beautiful self back down, Ill get your food," He smiled and chuckled to himself when I lightly blushed and sat back down on the couch.

He came back with two plates in hand and a couple of sodas. This time I didn't make the decision for which soda too hard. He handed me my drink and plate and then set his on the table. "Ok, so which movie did you pick?" he asked. I looked over to the movie next to me and picked it up to hand to him, "Forget Me Not." I answered as he took the case and walked over to the DVD player. "How could I forget you?" Riku laughed at his cheesy pun and I giggled as he put the disk in and then sat on the couch food in hand. We watched the credits and then the movie was now on the main menu.

We were at a part were one of the guys in the film had flipped his car and was now going to be killed by a rather scary ghost girl when my phone rang. Riku picked the remote of the table and paused the movie so I could answer my phone. It was about 9:30, so who ever was calling me could be anyone. I look at the caller ID, and I sigh. My mother. I set my plate on the table as I get up and answer the phone as I head toward the kitchen to get another drink. "Hello," I answered the phone to a giggling woman on the other end. "Zexion!" She just about screamed enough for me to have to pull the phone away from my ear for a second. "Yes, mom?"-"Sorry for yelling, hun," she apologized and then got back to the actual reason why she called. "So, I think I'm going to be going to bed in a bit, should I leave some lights on for you or are you going to be staying with Riku?"

I stood there and thought about her question for a moment. "Uhm, hold on," I covered the phone with my hand and looked over to Riku. He stood from the couch and grabbed both of our plates and headed to the kitchen to put them in the sink. "Yeah?" he looked at me knowing I was going to ask him something. "My mom wants to know if I'm staying here or if I'm going home later?" I gave him a look asking if I could stay. "Its your choice, love. But I really wish you would stay." He gave me a sexy grin and I blushed and then returned to my phone call. "I'm probably going to be staying here, ok?" I answered my mom's question and new she was smiling on the other line. "Ok, see you later, love you"-"Love you too," I replied as I hung up the phone.

Riku was already on the couch remote in hand waiting for me to return. I sat next to him and we finished watching that movie. Riku started moving around on the couch, I presume trying to get more comfortable. Finally he looked at me, "Zex, do you mind if we watched movies in my room? We don't have to if your not comfortable with it, its just sometimes sitting on this couch for to long hurts my back." He looked at me, and I knew he wasn't lying cause I felt the same about the couch. I nodded and then helped him gather up the other movies we were going to watch. I fallowed him down the hall and into his room. And even if he was lying about the couch I honestly wouldn't care. His room was just like him and I suddenly didn't want to leave.

There was a black curtain covered window on one side of the window. The walls were a sea blue and they were littered with pictures of bands and music sheets. I looked to my right and saw a decently sized black dresser topped with random objects that just reminded me of Riku. His bed was on the opposite side of the room in the corner and was comforted with blues, backs, and silver. "I love your room," I whispered as he made his way to the shelf holding a TV and he put the movies next to it. "Thanks, its not much since I just moved in, but it gives me a homey feel." he smiled as he sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. I sat with him as he started the movie.

It was now 11:30 and I had rested my head on Riku's shoulder, while his arm was wrapped around my shoulders. He paused the movie and went to the restroom, while he was gone I let my thoughts wonder. And then I remembered the dream…I started thinking about it and franticly realized that everything was just like it, my head on his shoulder and his arm. And then I started remembering the rest of the dream and felt a blush creep on my face. 'Its alright, nothing is going to make that come true,' I thought. 'Only if I want it too,' I blushed more at my thoughts. Riku came out of the restroom and looked at me with a grin. "Well aren't we all smiley," we laughed and then he sat down and restarted the movie.

We didn't go back into that position for the rest of the movie. At this time I didn't know whether to feel grateful or depressed. I like him a lot, and I wouldn't mind if the night drifted into that direction, but I was scared. I still couldn't help my thoughts drifting to what happened before. I don't think Riku is like the others, but I'm not sure. He got up to put the next movie in and I sat and watched previews as he went to go get drinks. He handed me a glass of water and I thanked him as we started to watch the third movie.

We sat in silence and it was now mid-movie at 12:45. We ended up back in that position when Riku suddenly paused the movie. "Need to go to the bathroom again?" I asked him as he gave my a sly look and I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. He then got up and pulled the movie out. At this point I was really confused. He put the movie away and then decided he wanted to listen to the radio? "Riku, your really confusing me," I looked at him and then he finally gave me one of his normal, 'Its ok,' smiles. "I decided that I'm going to ask your permission to give you your surprise," then I remembered last weekend when he said he was planning a surprise for me. "So," he continued, "can I be the only person you would ever want to be with?"

I sat there with complete shock on my face, seven days ago he asked me to be his boyfriend and I agreed. We had both admitted to liking each other for a long time, but each of us to shy to express any feelings. And now, on my most favorite holidays, this beautiful silver haired guy was asking me to be his forever. I must have really thought this through for a long time, cause his smile suddenly dimmed down and he looked as if I was ganna turn him down. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at me. "To soon, huh?" he looked down to the floor and then at the clock on his nightstand that now read 1:10.

"No, I'm just…" I had a difficult time explaining this. I really wanted to say yes, but something was holding me back. "Its just because we only really been together for a week, even though we've liked each other much longer, right?" he whispered so quietly it was hard to understand what he said. Until I finally let his words sink into my thoughts did I realize I was standing up and was now in front of him, blush on my face and all. "Zex…" he looked up at me sadness and confusion in his expression. "I'm just…scared," I finally finished my sentence. And without us finishing I had some how gathered the courage to pounce the beloved person in front of me.

His legs were hanging of the edge of the bed as I startled his hips and attacked his lips like a hungry kitten. Once again I surprised him and he sat stunned before kissing back. Tongue on tongue teeth clashing together we didn't stop until I realized oxygen was and important necessity to the life of a human. I pulled off of him and hid my crimson face in the crook of his neck. Feeling our hearts race through our shirts as we panted trying to replenish our loss of air.

Riku then sat up so now I was on his lap, still refusing to look at him. I felt him as he hugged me and kissed my shoulder. And then pushed my shoulders forcing me to look at him. I just looked down, and in return he lifted my chin and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I know your scared," he looked at me longingly, "but if I wasn't sure I would have never asked you in the first place." I smiled at that. And I knew he was right, if we didn't like each other enough the question would have never slipped from his gorgeous lips. I returned his kind words with a kiss. This one not so demanding than the previous.

He kissed back and once again we were in a battle of twisted tongues. Meshing together as one. My hands in his hair and his on my waist. Then I suddenly felt him stand and I had to wrap my legs around him to not fall to the floor. We never broke the kiss as he walked around the bed and laid me and then himself next onto the comfy surface. Realizing again that oxygen was a must I broke the kiss and then turned my head, apparently Riku could hold his air in longer and he went strait for my neck. His hands rubbing up and down my sides as he kissed my neck and jaw. "Riikkkuuuu," I felt him smile on my skin as I purred his name.

He slipped his hand up my shirt and toyed with one of my nipples. Whimpering from his touch I forced my hands to grab at the hem of his shirt and pull it off. Soon enough my shirt was off as well joining his somewhere on the floor. His lips moved down from my neck and made their way to my chest. "Hhmmm," I moaned as his mouth then moved down and was at my navel. Then I opened my eyes noticing he stopped his menstruations. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" You could tell he truly hadn't wanted to do anything I was uncomfortable with. And that just made me want him more. I nodded and gave him a smile. He gave me a chaste kiss before returning to the button on my pants.

Soon enough my pants were off and somewhere in the room. Riku started to kiss my neck as I felt his hand slide into my boxers and rub my shaft. "Uhh…Riikkkuuuu!" I turned red as he watched my face contort into so many shapes from his lustful touches. He nibbled and licked my neck and chest occasionally biting and smiling as I moaned and purred a range of beautifully sinful words. Then all sudden I couldn't feel him anymore. I opened my eyes to see him standing at his dresser. 'Man, he need to fucking hurry up,' as you can tell I'm very impatient. I couldn't stand waiting for to finish what he was doing so I just slipped my boxers of myself and moaned as I pumped me shaft.

"Riiikkkkkuuuuuuu!" that definitely caught is attention. He turned around with a bottle and a condom in his hand, I presume the bottle was the lube he had finally found. If I wasn't distracting myself I would have giggled at him, he almost dropped them both while watching me stroke myself and play with a nipple. He put the bottle down on the nightstand and started to remove his pants. And I figure I must have made him really horny, for he took his pants and boxers of at the same time. Seeing him in his full glory made me slow my pleasure to a halt as I stared at him while he put the condom on. He smiled and climbed back on the bed. Giving me a blood thirsty kiss.

Tongues still in a bruising battle, I almost came as I felt Riku nibbling on my lip and grinding on my member. Getting into the heat of the moment I started grinding back. To me this all felt like it was going on for hours, but I knew it was only minutes. Riku stopped and started to pull my boxers off. Once they were completely off I was so embarrassed that I covered myself up and blushed a deep red. He kissed my cheek and started to move my hands. "If your to nervous we can stop," whispering in my ear, "I can wait, but I want you to know I think your beautiful," he licked my ear and then looked at me.

I looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't lying, I decided I needed this. Actually that was an understatement I desperately needed HIM. "Do it," I tried my best to not sound like a slut as he lifted himself up to grab the lube and then slicked his fingers. "This is going to hurt and feel uncomfortable," he looked so sexy saying that while trying to hold himself back, "but I promise it will feel good later." I nodded and kissed him. He kissed back and we were so in the moment that I barely felt the first finger. But, when I broke the kiss for air he had put in the second finger, "Fuck! Sh..iii….tt, Riku."-"Sshhh, I know its ok. Its all going to be ok he said as he started to pepper kisses on my neck and chest.

He entered a third finger and started twisting and scissoring me. Then while moving his fingers he hit something in me that completely made me forget the pain, "Ohh, Rikkuuu!"-"Found it," he smiled and took his fingers out. I whined and gave him a sad look from the feeling of his fingers leaving me. He laughed and started to slick himself, after a few strokes and enjoying watching me watch him he leaned down and kissed me. "Are you ready?" I looked up at him and nodded. "Hoolllyyyy Heelll!" I clenched my eyes shut and clawed at the sheets from the pain of his member entering me.

"Zex…hhmmm…so fucking tight," he was only half way in at the time, but I was in so much pain I clamped down hard enough for him to not continue moving. I felt his hand brush the bangs out of the right side of my face. And I looked at him pain probably written on my forehead. "Your…ganna have…to relax, hun," he said as he kissed all over my face. After slightly getting used to him I relaxed enough for him to slide the rest of the way in. We sat there for what seemed like eternity as I tried to get used to Riku filling me. When I was finally completely relaxed I lifted my hips and thrust. "Riku, move!" he just beamed down at me like a little kid in a candy store.

"I'm sorry, Zeexxxyyyy I didn't quite catch that?" oh you can see how much he was enjoying this. "You heard me, move now!" he smiled and started to pull out of me. I moaned and clenched until he was half way out. And then he slowly thrust back in. We did this for a few minutes each time he pulled out a little further. When I finally started meeting his thrusts I need more of him, "Rikkuuu, faster!" and he happily moved faster. I then wrapped my arms around his torso and then my legs around his waist. "Harrrdddeeeerrrrr!"-"Well…some..one… is picky," he laughed and fucked me even harder. Thrusting until he hit that spot that made me scream.

"RIIKKKUUUU!" I was in total bliss as I felt heat pool into my stomach, "Right there!" He aimed there and hit dead on every time. I kissed him fierce fully and felt his hand pump me in time with his thrusts. "Ri…kkkuu..I..Im ganna," I moaned as I came all over us clenching down on him. And I clawed down his back as he came. He continued to thrust until we had both rode out our pleasure. Finally exhausted he pulled out and half laid on me. I felt his heart beating erratically along with mind as we panted for air. I closed my eyes as I finally started to get some air back. Then I felt Riku roll off of me and pull me onto his chest.

We laid there for a few minutes and looked at each other. "I love you," he stated and before I could respond, he kissed me so caringly. We stopped and breathed for a few seconds, "I love you too," I smiled up at him and he kissed my head as we fell asleep.

**OMFG! I felt like that took forever lol XD Well, did you guys like it? Please say you did or your ganna make me cry lol not really. R&R**

**Oh and you guys can send me ideas for more stories if you liked this one ****J Please R&R my other story Black Roses And Calla Lillies Sephiroth X Zexion. God I have I problem pairing Zexy with everyone lol**


End file.
